Falling Dodger
by AliceMaeJane
Summary: Tabitha, and mysterious urchin, is bartered away from an even more mysterious past, and into Fagin's lair. Romance and Drama ensues. Ratted M for dark themes, implied sexual relations, and the dark and violent nature of the setting.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Artful Dodger or any other characters in this story except Tabitha, nor do I own Oliver Twist, nor any of the images on the cover.

Dedicated to Charles Dickens. (Du)

Prologue

Read Oliver Twist.


	2. Chapter 2

_**yes I'm aware that first chapter...wasn't...really...well...a chapter, that is**_

**_I'm going to give you some of the actual first chapter now, so you can actually tell if you like the story_**

**The Dodger** was bored. He should have been happy right now, but no he was bored. He'd had a great day pickpocketing with Charlie and the gang, brought in a nice haul of handkerchiefs and wallets, the wallets lined of course, and was now playing poker with the boys, winning all the rounds, naturally. This was everyday for Jack Dawkins, and though it was a good life, one he most enjoyed, it did get boring with everyday being the same pattern and all.

The last time The Dodger had felt this way he'd taken pity on an urchin thinking he could join up with Fagin and the rest of them. Well that hadn't gone well at all, in fact he was lucky not to have been shipped off to Australia, in fact if Bill had come to the hideout rather than his and Nancy's place they would've been toast. All in all the whole Oliver incident had been bad news for Dodger.

Charley said he needed love, then again he'd said it after several bodles of gin and a lot of laughing shared with himself, else Jack wouldn't had let his facade down long enough for him to ask such a thing and Charley would have remembered the indecent forever dooming the Artful Dodger.

_**so there's something, please review on your thoughts, and please follow/favorite/comment to let me know someone is actually reading this**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**just saw the stats and...PEOPLE (ok 1 person) ACTUALLY READ THIS!**_

_**so I'm giving that one person an update **_

_**ok course I still have no idea what you think of the story, which would be very helpful to know, so I encourage you to comment or review **_

_**even if you don't have an account you can still comment, so please do **_

_**but also just thank you for reading this story, you have no idea how happy it makes me**_

**Fagin** was counting the day's earnings. They were good for eighteen pickpocket's day's work, but it still wasn't as much as he'd have hoped. Without the extra's from his former arrangement with Bill Sykes money was tight, even with Dodger's hands at the job. Thinking of whom it was his fault Bill was dead, with bringing that little urchin Oliver in he put all of them at risk of the nuse or being shipped off to Australia, not that he could complain about the dosh he brought in though.

_**I recognize it's not too long, but if more people read this, I'll try to post more**_


	4. Chapter 4

**I didn't check for a while so today when I did I was pleasantly surprised to see lots more people have been reading this, so in respect to them, here is another chapter. **

**Ace** wanted to join the others at poker, even if Dodger was winning all the rounds it had to be better waiting for someone to knock when everyone was already here. He hatted being century, as did every one else hence it was reserved for whoever brought in the smallest hall that day, which with Ace having skimped out for the tavern that day had made him the century.

A hard rap, or rather a loud bang on the door woke Ace from his thoughts. Who would be knocking? With Bill and Nancy gone no one visited, not even Charlotte, she was still so upset about Nancy's death she refused to speak with any of the gang, and all the boys plus Fagin were already inside.

"Oo' is it" Ace called warily.

Instead of answering the directed question the banger instead asked "is ther' some un ere by the name o' Fagin?"

"Well ye..." Started Ace.

"I need ta see 'im!" interrupted the voice.

"All righ, all righ, I'll ge' 'im" said Ace getting up.

"le' me in won' ya, is a stormin an dark out 'ere!" ordered the voice.

Ace didn't think it was a good idea to let this strange man in, but what choice did he have? He sounded as if he would break down the door if Ace didn't do as he said, so Ace opened the door. The man barged in pulling something Ace couldn't make out behind him.

"Well go on you I ain't got all the time in the world!"

So Ace ran off to find Fagin.

**There you go! Same dealio as last time, more readers more updates. I would appreciate reviews though, positive or negative I will consider all of them. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Awesome! People are reading this! I really hope people like this, I would also appreciate some feedback, good, bad, anything!**

**Dodger** looked up sharply as Ace burst into the room which served as a kitchen and general gathering room for the hideout.

"Fagin! A man 'e wants to see you!" Ace burst out before before Dodge had time to comment on his sudden arrival.

"Right, I'm coming then my dear" said Fagin standing up.

The boys followed Fagin out of the room.


	6. Chapter 6

As **The Author** I feel I must explain something at this point. See when the boys follow Fagin somewhere they don't just walk they do it very specifically, not that the way they walk is at all planed it just simply is. Fagin starts off in front, followed by the Artful Dodger who walks very uniformly with an air of being above everything else and seemingly oblivious to all things not of a higher class then that of the gang, then comes Charley who attempts Dodger's air though seldom with any success, for not only does he have the most difficult time keeping a straight face, but the other boys follow in compleat disorder and when ever any one of them would get past Charley he hit who ever it happened to be hard on the chest to keep them all behind. Now that we have that straightened out back to the story at hand.


	7. Chapter 7

**Jack Dawkins** walked into the tight hall that served as an entry to the hideout wondering who this stranger Ace spoke of could be to see not only a man big as a tree that could probably take the whole gang down in a matter of minutes, but also a girl he appeared to be half dragging next to him.

The girl was roughly his same hight, probably a little younger then himself and was completely soaked as well as being covered with filth and mud, not to mention the fact that she looked as though she might well collapse at any given moment. In description she had thick dark locks that came down to her waist. Despite the mud one could tell the girl was pale, but her most striking feature was her eyes, glacial blue in color lighting up her whole face even in the dim light. She wore a tattered formerly blue dress that looked as if she'd been wearing it for at least a year straight.

When Artful realized he was had been starring at the girl he took a sudden interest in the wood grain of the flooring.

"oo Fagin" said the strange man nodding in the direction of the Jew himself.

"That would be me" acknowledged Fagin.

"I 'eard you run a bid of a boardin' 'ouse for the, lets say, talented eh"

"That would be correct" Fagin got out before Charley broke out into peels of laugher, which wasn't really to anyone's surprise except the odd man at the door who continued on anyways.

"Well what about a whore, 'ould oo take 'er" he said gesturing to the girl by his side.


End file.
